Colored Heroes Collide
by Short Story Shorty
Summary: My one and only try at Four Swords Links.


"Where is it? Damn it." Red's ears perked up. _That sounded like Green. But it couldn't be. Green always wakes up late and never makes it to school on time. And Green never curses. And that voice is slightly deeper._

He sped up to look around the school's fence, because he's far too short to see over, and saw 'Green' kneeling in the courtyard. Except the usual green hoodie was replaced with a blue jacket.

'Green' got up and seemed to be studying the grass. "What am I going to do?"

Then he turned and Red got to see that it was definitely not Green. This guy was the same height from the looks of it, but far more muscled. His hair was cut shorter compared to Green's longer fringe. He had Green's looks, but appeared a bit rugged. Was that a bit of stubble on his chin? And those eyes... Red had never seen such deep blue. So unlike Green's... well, green eyes.

Red bounced over, a smile on my face. "Need some help?"

'Green' glared down at him. "No, go away."

"O-Oh. Okay." Red sighed and went to walk inside, but then saw something sparkle in the grass not far off. His curiosity got the best of him and he went over to pick it up. The object ended up being a silver necklace with a little hammer charm.

To Red's surprise when he turned back, the guy was laying on the ground with his arms crossed over his face. The small male walked over and leaned down to place the necklace on his chest. "Is this what you were looking for?"

'Green' sat up quickly, fast enough that Red had to step back in fear of knocking heads, and grabbed the chain as it fell. The guy held it up and a big smile lit up his face. "It is! Bye, kid!"

Without a word of thanks, he got up and left. Red huffed. "That was kinda rude."

"Red!" Red hopped to his feet as Shadow walked over with his hands in his pockets. "What were you talking to Blue for?"

The shorter blinked. "Blue? His name is Blue?"

"Yeah." Shadow threw his arm over Red's shoulder and started towards the school with him in tow. "Anyways, he's kind of an arsehole. You shouldn't go near him again."

"I see." His friend proceeded to go on about some topic, but Red wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were of Blue.

* * *

A tired looking Green sat down in the seat next to a spacing out Red. "Glad I made it in time."

Red giggled. "Not quite on time. The lecture started ten minutes ago."

"Eh." Green shrugged and leaned forward to place his head against the desk. "Close enough to count."

"I suppose." His eyes trailed to Green's sleepy face and the pencil dropped from Red's hand. _Wow... Blue and Green really do look alike._ Red coughed to get his attention. "So... uh... You don't happen to have a twin, do you Green?"

Groggily, he sat up. "Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it, you've never met my brother."

 _Now or never._ "Does his name happen to be Blue?"

Green perked up and stared at Red open-mouthed. "H-How'd you know?"

A blush warmed the younger boy's cheeks. "I met him this morning."

"Are you okay, red?!" Red squeaked as Green grabbed him by his shoulders. "Blue didn't hurt you, did he?"

Golden hair swished as Red shook his head and giggled at the concern his friend was showing for him. "No. He was quite rude though."

"Damn." Green rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly at Red. "Sorry 'bout that. Blue is kind of an arse."

"So I've been told."

"Oh, yeah. By who?"

"You and Shadow."

"Shadow would know because he is, also, an arse."

Red giggled and Green grinned wide.

* * *

"Move pipsqueak." Red glanced over and up at the person shoving his locker door closed.

"Shouldn't you be nicer to the person that helped you."

Blue glared down. "I told you not to in the first place. Why would I be nice to a little shit that can't listen."

Red whimpered as he was pushed and fell down onto the floor. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Then I guess I should have kept the stupid thing."

Eyes widened as the taller looked down to see the rather cute pout, but Blue quickly slammed his locker shut and began storming off. What is his problem?

* * *

"Hey, Blue." A glare was directed Shadow's way, but he wasn't scared off by it like the rest of the class. "We need to talk."

The taller raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would we need to talk. Bugger off."

"It's about a certain friend of mine."

"Oh, fuck. The little baby went crying to you just cause I shoved him."

"You did what!" Faster than even Blue could comprehend, Shadow had reached forward and pulled him across the table by his shirt. "What gives you the fucking right to treat Red like shit, you bastard."

"He's annoying. What the fuck do I care."

"Get your damn head out of you arse, Blue. Red is the sweetest person you will ever meet and does not deserve this bullshit from you."

"Oh, does Shadow have a crush."

"Yeah, on Vio. Now listen to me." Their faces were right up against each other now. "You lay a hand on Red ever again and I will beat you so far into the ground, your mother won't recognize you."

"I'm so scared."

* * *

It was no surprise that Red's cuteness would grab the attention of people. It always did. But this... _How am I going to get out of this one?_ Three older, bigger, and stronger guys had grabbed him as he was making his way from his last class of the day. There was nothing Red could do to stop them from dragging him into the nearby bathroom.

The guy that seemed to be the ring leader was currently appraising him. "There is no way someone this cute can be a guy."

"Might need to strip him and find out the hard way." Red whimpered as the older boy reached out.

"Damn right the hard way." He could feel himself start to hyperventilate as ring leader pressed himself up against him.

Tears were collecting in bright crimson eyes as he silently begged his captors to let him go. "Aww, look how scared the little lamb is."

"Don't worry, darling. We'll be gentle as long as you cooperate." Ring leader kissed his cheek and one of the guys nodded.

The last guy look offended. "Hey, no one said anything about gentle. I hate gentle."

"Then I guess you can go last, arsehat."

"Fuck. I hate going last."

"Din damn. Then be gentle."

"I ha-"

"Guys! Can we stop talking and just get on with it. I'm tired of waiting. Waited all day."

"Let me guess. You hate waiting."

"Hate fuckwads too. So stop being one."

"Ouch, you wound me."

"While you two are swooning over each other, I'm going to have a taste."

Sky met fire as the door opened and Red had never been so happy to see someone in his life. Blue growled as he stomped over. The ring leader backed up quickly, as well as the non-gentle guy, but the more quiet one stayed put.

"Move aside." Red realized Blue was taller, but he didn't quite understand how much until someone of normal height stood next to him. He was easily six foot whereas any other guy is a bit under. _Why couldn't I be tall? It sucks being shorter than most girls, but I guess genetics were not kind there._

Once Red's brain grabbed that fact, it twisted around the muscled torso on display. _Holy! That is some fine man flesh!_ A blush was erupting across Red's face, turning it the color of his name. _Are you set or are you set, Blue. I'd love to lick the sweat from your toned pecs. That bead right the- What the hell am I thinking?!_

"And don't you dare ever think about fucking with him ever again! You got that?!" Red blinked. _Uh... What just happened?_ The ring leader was leaning against the wall, blood running from his nose and a bruise developing on his cheek around his eye. Non-gentle guy was cradling his left hand and favoring his right knee. And quiet guy was being half-carried by ring leader, looking quite unconscious.

They quickly exited the bathroom and Blue turned to watch them go, giving Red a view of his nice behind. Even in gym shorts, you could see the defined, muscled roundness of it. It was obvious Blue worked out often.

"Hello. You okay, pipsqueak?" Speaking of squeak...

Red recoiled and squeaked. "Oh, hi Blue!"

Ocean deep eyes narrowed, half in irritation and half in annoyance. There is a difference here. Annoyance from the cuteness the smaller male practically seeped out his pores, because who the hell squeaks like that and makes it sound cute. This kid, Blue supposed. Irritation at the fact that Red didn't seem too terribly phased by getting pinned down and almost molested, nay raped, by three guys. "Those guys give you a hard time?"

"Nothing worse than anything I've been through before." Red shuffled his feet when Blue didn't step back. "I'm fine, Blue. Thank you."

Blue coughed, covering up how he had just stared down the smaller boy. "Anyone else would have done the same."

They stood there, eyes reflecting one another until Red glanced away. "I really should be going. Goodbye, Blue." He stepped around Blue, but a hand took his.

"Wait." Eyes earnest, Blue licked his lips. "Thank you for... For finding my necklace. It means a lot to me and I should not have been so cruel. Maybe if I wasn't such a bastard, then I would have been able to thank you properly then, but I'm a bastard. So everyone has to deal with it."

Quickly, Red snatched his hand from Blue and held it close to his chest that held his pounding heart. _Why am I so attracted to him? Shadow will not be happy if he finds out._ "Not a problem." Praying to the Three to give him strength to not squeal like a school girl, Red finally made it out of the bathroom.

A backpack was thrown against the wall outside the door and a bit of blood was next to it. Raising an eyebrow, Red waited for Blue to come out. The surprise in those orbs was worth it. "Red?"

"Why did you go in this bathroom? Surely there were others closer to the gym." Three to be precise.

"How do you know I came from the gym?"

"I-" Red bit his bottom lip and turned away from his new crush.

"Never mind. I guess it doesn't matter." What Red didn't know was that Blue was mentally kicking himself for not telling him why.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm serious. It's been coming since the rescue. He flew out of here like a bat out of hell, you know."

"Can you blame him. I would have saved the little guy from those idiots if he hadn't." Shadow raised an eyebrow and walked over to the group of gossiping guys. Strange that.

"Imagine the reward. That mouth of Red's is so plu-"

"One more sound and I break your jaw." Six sets of eyes widened.

"Oh, Shadow. Hey. We were just-"

"Shut it, Vaati." ... "Now, let me in on this little story."

"O-Okay. So it's like this. A couple of guys were planning on fucking that little guy, Red, last Thursday. A friend of theirs was in the gym with the weightlifters and he was bragging about them doing it." Shadow was stunned. _How have I not heard about this? And it happened a week ago... Why didn't Red say anything?_

"Yeah. I was in here when it happened. Blue took off out of the gym. He looked pissed as hell and out for blood. It was a while before he came back and he went over to the punching bag. Coach had to pull him away from it because he busted his knuckles and there was blood everywhere."

"Where is Red now?" The older male knew he had to talk to Red and figure out what happened. If someone had so much as laid a finger on him...

"Actually that's the rest of the story. Red came in with a couple of box lunches and asked Blue if he wanted to have lunch with him today. He was super cute while he asked too. I've never seen someone's face get so red."

"Blue was blushing too, cause it sounded like Red was gonna confess his love for him or something. To be honest, I've never seen Blue blush."

"Something about Red just brings it out of him."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you even say Red's name, like even just the color, Blue whips his head around looking for him. It's been like this for the past week, Shadow. How have you not noticed when you have most of you classes with him?"

"I've been... preoccupied." Watching Vio obviously.

"Probably watching your own crush, huh."

"Shut the fuck up, Vaati."

Vaati rolled his eyes. "Ow. The pain."

"Well, thanks for the info. I'm off to find Red."

"Try not to interrupt anything."

"I'll kill you if Blue tries anything with Red."

* * *

Red held his breath as Blue took a bite of one of the cupcakes he worked so hard on. "Do... Do you like it?"

"I'm not one for sweets, but this is pretty good." Like hell it is just good, but Blue has never been one to compliment things. It's a surprise he said something other than its gross or spit it out.

"I'm happy you think so." Red's gaze wandered down to his hands that were mutilating a blade of grass. "You seemed like the type to not like sweets, so I spent a few days trying to find a good mixture."

"So, what is this for, Red?"

"I... never got to thank you properly for saving me."

"I'm sure you said thank you. Is that not enough?"

"Well, I'm also being selfish."

"You, selfish. Never." _I'm the selfish one here. Wanting you by my side constantly. You would think me a fool for falling for the first cute person to be nice to me, but... How do you make me feel this way, Red?_

"I wanted to spend more time with you, but I wasn't sure how to ask."

"You kind of just did."

"Oh!"

The bell rang out and Blue instinctively reached out to take Red's hand. "How does after school sound?"

"It sounds wonderful!"

"Then after school it is. We'll figure out the plan from there." ... "You should get to class."

"Of course." Red jumped up after collecting his bag, his face bright like the sun, and turned to leave the courtyard. He stopped at the door to turn back and wave with both hands. "I'll wait right here for you then."

 _Ugh! Cardiac arrest! How is he so fucking cute?!_

"Gross." Blue spun around, his eyes wide. _Fuck! How much did Shadow see?_

"I thought you hated Red."

"Never said I hated him."

"Acted like it."

"I pushed him down one time, Shadow. Doesn't mean I hate him."

"Yeah. And the next time you push him down definitely won't be because you hate him."

"Maybe I'll do that tonight." ... "I bet he wouldn't put up a fight."

"Because he has deluded himself into thinking he cares about you just because you were his knight in shining armor once upon a time."

"You don't seem displeased with the idea."

"Oh, you have it all wrong. I want nothing more than to slug you right now, but Red wouldn't like it if he knew I gave you a black eye and busted nose."

"Perhaps I should do the same to you."

"And hurt Red." ... "If you care for him at all, you won't."

"Good thing I don't then."

"I think you do."

"Uh, whatever."

"I think you love Red."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Shut up, Shadow. Or you will regret it."

"Then admit you love Red."

"Why would I admit to something that isn't fucking true!"

"Because I know you care for him."

"I don't care about Red!"

"You... don't."

"Red..."

"I-I-" Fat tears were raining down from wide, vulnerable eyes. Red gave up on talking for the most part and picked up his lunchbox with a couple whispered words. "Forgot it."

"Well done."

"Fuck off, Shadow!"

"Why aren't you chasing after him?"

"You saw that look. He hates me now."

"Red couldn't hate anyone."

"Except me."

* * *

Green set his bag down by Red's desk, spooking the smaller in the process. He started to dig in his bag. A thought crossed his mind. "Hey, Red. Have you seen Blue? He didn't come home from school and his buddies haven't seen him since you took him out of the gym for lunch."

Green hadn't even looked up before Red was out the door. "Guess study time is over before it even began."

* * *

"Have you been here since school let out?"

"We promised we would meet here. I wasn't going to miss out on that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't go back on promises."

"No. I mean, why would you be around me. It's obvious I annoy you."

"You don-"

"Yes, I do! Why else would you cringe away from me and avoid eye contact!" ... "I get it, Blue. You don't want to be around me, but I'm too much of an idiot to see that!"

"You're wrong."

"How can I be wr-"

Red yelped as Blue pushed him into the side of the building. Those Hylia blue eyes were deepening by the second. "You don't annoy me, Red. Not anymore. And I am so sorry you misunderstood my actions."

"Then tell me how you really feel. Please, I want to understand."

"I don't cringe away from you. I... fear I'll spoil this innocent light you produce with my dirty intentions. And the reason I can't look you in the eyes is... is because I- Fuck!" It was startling for Red when Blue walked out into the rain and screamed at the clouds. "Why can't I be truthful?!"

Swiftly, Red stepped out and grabbed Blue's bigger hand. "Please come back under the awning. You'll catch a cold."

"I can't. Not when I feel such heat for you. I don't know what I'll do."

"You can do whatever you want, but please, get out of the rain." The going was slow as Red pulled Blue back out of the rain.

Water pooled around their feet as two sets of eyes met. A light blush dusted Red's features softly and Blue was reminded of his adoration for the smaller. Red gasped as Blue's hand came up to cup one side of his face, but Blue tried not to let that deter him. "Shadow really pissed me off earlier. I'm... so sorry you had to hear that. It... It isn't how I feel. I... Actually... I..."

A delicate fingertip pressed into Blue's lips as Red smiled knowingly. "I understand, Blue. I feel the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I...?"

"As long as you promise to go home and change into something dry afterwards."

Giddy, Blue's hands trembled as he held Red's face and leaned down to kiss his sweet lips. _They taste like fucking cotton candy! How does one make their lips taste so good!_

A whimper escaped the smaller male as he cuddled closer to Blue and felt the warmth seeping through his clothes.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

* * *

Vio's door opened and Shadow waltzed in, a wide smile on his face. "Hey, Vi-Vi. Time for scho- Watcha lookin' for?"

The younger groaned and continued to check around his bedside table. "I told you not to call me that."

"Fine. What are you looking for, Violet?"

The bookworm kept in a string of curse words. _Why did my parents have to give me a girl's name?_ "Or that."

"What do you want me to call you?" Those eyebrows wiggled and Vio rolled his eyes as he knew what Shadow was thinking.

"Fuck off, Shadow."

"Aww, Vi-Vi." Shadow pouted. "Why so mean, love?"

"None of your business." Vio stopped for a moment and glanced over at his desk to make sure he hadn't left them there. Nope. "And don't call me that either."

"Ugh. Can't you be nice to me for once, Vi-Vi."

"Take out all your piercings, get straight A's, and then come talk to me."

"What will you do then?"

"Anything you want."

"Model student, here I come!" Vio tried not to think about what he had just set in motion as Shadow skipped away.

"Oh. And Vi?" The purple-haired boy was grinning wide when Vio looked up from searching. "Your glasses are on your head."

A deep blushed warmed the younger's face. "I knew that."

"Sure, love. Now come on. Don't want to miss the bus."


End file.
